Jane and Gracie
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: 2 accidents, 2 enemies who bare witness, plenty of guilt to cast light on the softer sides of an enemy. Hint, it's Shandy.


Jane and Gracie

 **Author's Note: Enjoy this little one shot. It just happened**

It all happened in slow motion before her eyes, her older sister was smiling from across the street she began to cross the empty road, the car tires screeched but its speed had been too fast, to begin with. The young woman's body hit the window and she fell to the road with a thud, her head bouncing off the concrete.

Sharon ran to Jane's side, screaming and yelling for help the driver of the car got out his posture slumped, he looked at Sharon and the woman on the road, bleeding from her head, and ran in a sloppy and most definitely drunk fashion.

"Come back here you coward!" Sharon screamed, kneeling over her sister's body. The ambulance arrived they had Sharon moved out of the way so they could get to the body. Sharon became slightly reserved from that moment on. From a once happy, bouncy child who loved nothing more than to dance or sing and play the piano, she became immersed in studies taking an interest in the law, a deep passion for justice. When asked why she wanted to go to college she simply replied: " _For Jane"_

-SHANDY-

Andy watched it all happen in slow motion before his eyes. The young blonde girl smiling at him and then her body flying, the blood slipping from her body onto the road as he kneeled above her. He didn't know her but he felt a connection, a sympathy for her life being so short. He wished he could have saved her.

He stayed so late at night, Brenda worried, so did the rest of his team. Even Raydor asked if he was okay as he ate his lunch one day. She claimed to know what he was going through.

"I know what you're feeling." She had shown a small smile. He had simply grunted and went back to his food.

"Like hell you do, you've had one of the most privileged lives." He sneered, then he watched something cross her face, something he'd never seen on her; anger and pain, a deep pain.

"Just because my father was a lawyer and I've had financial security majority of my life doesn't mean I don't know pain, guilt and the crippling feeling that I could have down more to save Jane" The she gasped and rushed out of the room.

Andy sighed, she was that insensitive that she didn't even know the victim's name. Although, something in her eyes made him look up her up _"Sharon Raydor and Jane"_ not much came up, some cases relating to Jack Raydor, maybe a brother.

 _"Sharon Raydor car accident"_ an old newspaper article popped up. The headline read " _O'Dwyer's daughters in a hit and run."_ He skimmed through it, the victim's name was Jane Eileen O'Dwyer, her little sister Sharon O'Dwyer was a witness. There were photos were brutal, it had concluded with a man being arrested for manslaughter but released after only 3 years of his 8-year sentence.

Having found a lead he researched the O'Dwyer family, soon realizing that Raydor was her marital name, now he thought he could briefly remember a jack Raydor who he used to drink with, probably her husband. As he researched the crime he realized that the younger sister-Raydor- had been a competition winning ballet dancer and then suddenly stopped to pursue law.

Andy's guilt swept over him. He had been too harsh, just because she was a professional bitch doesn't mean that she isn't a human. He accessed her file and scribbled down her address.

-SHANDY-

Sharon was drinking a large glass of red wine when there was a knock on the door. Huffing she dragged herself off the couch pausing her pre-recorded tv show.

"Hello" She greeted tiredly only to sigh loudly when she saw Flynn. She moved to shut the door but his foot stopped her. "Would just go away and let me live my privileged and heartless life." She continued to push at the door.

"Sharon, I know about Jane. I understand now and I'm sorry. Please, can we talk I…I need your help." He rambled as if he were begging for her help. Sharon sighed and let the door open.

"Erm let me just…" She rushed away and he watched her tidy the half-drunk glass of wine. Maybe she was considerate.

"I've been to three meetings since it happened and the drink isn't my issue. I wish I could have saved her." He explained, Sharon hummed returning with two mugs.

"Tea." She smiled shyly and handed him a mug. "I know, when Jane was killed, I felt as though I should have noticed the car, told her to stop. She was my role model." Sharon remembered.

"How old were you both, at the time?"

"I was 13 and she was 22, she had just come home, come back to us and…I was overjoyed to be seeing her again. I always missed her when she left, she was the one to take to my first ballet class and made sure I pursued it as far as possible." Sharon continued.

"I'm sure you were great so she wanted you to reach the top. Why'd she leave?" Andy asked.

"The army."

"Your sister was in the army, like a lawyer?" Andy asked surprised.

"No, she was a soldier but she did rack up some small-time qualifications to do some nursing work at the front." She explained.

"Wow." Sharon laughed at his response.

"We used to have horror offs where I'd tell her gruesome stories of rotting ballet feet and she tell me horrific tales of the front, we'd laugh for hours." Sharon smiled fondly at the memory.

"You must have been weird kids" he commented jokingly.

"Not really, we were perfect images for the JAG'S daughters and his elite teacher wife. In private we were dorks, I guess." Sharon chuckled to herself.

"What about you? How old was Gracie?" Sharon asked shifting in her seat.

"She was 19, a college student. So much life and potential in her, wasted." He answered.

"It' sad the people can be so heartless, even after god knows how many years in the service it breaks my heart to see the young die," Sharon commented, Andy stared at her as if studying her face.

"I called my kids," Andy confessed. "Neither picked up so I left messages apologizing for the millionth time in their lives. All I wanted to know was how safe they were, Sharon, I fucked up so badly with them that I can't even check on them with a phone call" His voice broke and in a bought of panic she placed both teas on the table and hugged him as he wept. She rubbed his back with occasional soothing sounds emanating from her.

"She was so young and so innocent, a whole life ahead of her and now it's all wasted…" He sobbed his head resting against Sharon's chest. She bent her head down laying on the top of his head, he looked up so tired and distraught. Gently she wiped the tears from his face, his big brown eyes full of sorrow.

"You can stay in the spare room if you want. I'd hate to see you drive this light in such a mood" She whispered as she continued to hold him.

"Ok" He got up his hand pulling her up too. She switched off the lights then lead him down the hall, she opened the door for him and pulled him in behind her.

"There's some guys pajamas in the drawer, from when my son visits, if you need them. If you need anything I'm across the hall." She shot him a shy smile.

"Thank you, Sharon, for everything." He thanked her sincerely. She nodded then left. Andy took a deep breath and began to change removing his socks and shoes, then his tie and shirt, as he began to undo his belt buckle, he heard the door reopen.

"I meant to say the bathroom lock is sticky so don't lock it because you will get stuck so if the door is shut just knock and when you leave don't close it." She rambled trying to look at everything but him.

"Sure thing. Goodnight Sharon" He caught her eye and smirked at her shyness, he realized that she had changed and it was only her head in the room. She blushed and hurried away.

She was cute, Andy paused considering his thought. This woman who he'd known professionally for something close to 15 years and yet there was another woman within who looked exactly like the first but she was raw, strong and tender. She was beautiful. Andy climbed into the bed thinking about Sharon, the woman who deeply cared for her sister, he realized that he wanted to get to know her.

-SHANDY-

In the morning, Sharon walked into the hall forgetting Andy was in the other room. She reached the bathroom, turning the handle.

"Ay Ay, hang on!" Andy hurriedly shouted as Sharon scuttled back into her room. A moment later Andy's head appeared from around the door.

"I'm so sorry lieutenant, I forgot you were here, I'm so used to being here on my own that I didn't even think about it." She rambled on keeping her back to him. Andy entered the room, where was Sharon? The captain was back, she was nervous so reverted to this state of professionalism.

"It's alright." He took a step towards her, "Listen, I was going to make some pancakes for breakfast if you want some, but if you need to shower first then I can wait." He lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd like that, thank you." Sharon smiled at him, he smiled back and through two completely unrelated car accidents they saw new sides of one another, a softer side that was refreshing to see. A friendship could grow from here.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's note: A little one-shot that came to me. I'm still planning for my sequel but with assignments due (and nanowrimo) it's unlikely it'll be here at Christmas. I have so many one-shot ideas so you'll see my work flitting in and out but Rose won't be back until 2018.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this tale, please leave a review on your back. Thanks for reading.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
